Kissing
by lisa-tid
Summary: Spock thinks kissing seems highl illogical. Until he kisses Kirk.


**bKissing/b**

bA/N/b I'm looking for a beta for a couple of one-shots I'm working on. If you can give me a hand, please drop me a line at and we can talk.

Spock was six years old the first time he saw his mother and father press their mouths together. It had never occurred to him that one could do this, and he could see no reason to it. It looked highly undignified to be standing so close to each other. Of course Spock knew how reproduction occurred (and that you had to be even closer then), but that had a purpose. This…

Just then his parents pulled apart for a second and Mother caught sight of him. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she gave him a small smile.

"What is the use of this activity, Mother?" Spock asked, quickly schooling his small frown into a blank expression when his father turned around. Strange, he looked slightly green tinged.

Amanda gave a small chuckle, as she sometimes did, "It's a form of 'kissing', Spock," she said. "On Vulcan you kiss with your hands, but this is how humans kiss."

While vulcans' hands were highly sensitive, humans' mouths must also hold many nerve endings. It still seemed strange, but Spock nodded.

The few times he saw his parents "mouth kiss" during the rest of his childhood, he left the room. They seemed to prefer solitude in those moments.

center***/center

The first time someone kissed Spock was during his time at the Star Fleet Academy. For a few seconds he allowed it, to analyze the sensation, before informing Miss Uhura that it was not a sensation he cared for. She had laughed and said they should find sensations he did care for, and they did.

center***/center

It was during his years at the Star Fleet Academy, that Spock also saw a couple kissing passionately for the first time. They seemed to be… inserting their tongues into each others' mouths. He would mention this to his Captain years later, during a chess match. By then they'd be good friends and during this particular match (which Spock lost) they would discuss sex for the first time.

Spock had no inhabitations talking about intercourse; it was a natural part of life, especially for a bonded pair. Jim was clearly as fond of discussing it as he was of the doings.

"Kissing though… that's great," Jim said. "You can tell a lot from a person from the way they kiss."

"I assume you're referring to 'mouth kissing'," Spock had answered.

"Yeah. I can see why you vulcans are so fond of hand holding, but humans… we need other ways."

"And therefore you insert your tongue into another person's mouth."

Jim had looked up at that, a surprised expression on his face for a second before it was replaced by humor. A laugh slipped past his lips.

"Indeed we do, Mister Spock," he said. "And believe it or not, it is quite nice. Most of the time."

Spock chose to keep his doubts about it to himself. Humans were very different from vulcans, as his mother had proved many times, perhaps they seriously found 'mouth kissing' pleasant.

center***/center

The first time Spock kissed Jim's mouth, it was with his fingers. Jim's lips and tongue proved to be quite talented and in less than five point three minutes, Spock had ejaculated in his pants. Next, he used his mouth on other parts of Spock which resulted in a second climax.

That first night though, Jim only kissed Spock's cheek before spooning up behind him and promptly falling asleep. For long minutes, Spock lay awake and wondered how long it would be before Jim requested mouth kissing. He supposed he could indulge him. At least once.

center***/center

A month later Spock is addicted. In the privacy of his or Jim's quarters, and when Jim's inside Spock, or Spock's inside Jim, or when they're saying goodnight, or waking up in the morning, or playing chess, or going over papers – Spock simply cannot help himself. Jim's mouth is so soft and welcoming and passionate and tender and hungry.

Of course, he does not give into these impulses. Often. But when he does, Jim always smiles and it is Spock's duty to keep his future bondmate happy. So it is only logical to kiss him again.

bFin/b


End file.
